TROUBLESOME TRIO
by AMalfoyLady1974
Summary: THE SEQEUL TO CELTIC PROMISE


**THE TROUBLESOME TRIO**

_THE SEQUEAL TO A CELTIC PROMISE KEPT_

**CHAPTER ONE**

The castle's inhabitants, including the two that had been out hunting for an Angus bull or two, were smitten with the three young ladies, but none more than Husky, Cody, and Heath. They took a very keen interest in what the girls had to say. They sat around the fireplace letting the girls dry off and warm up. It was at this time that the guys noticed the looks of each of the girls. Trinity, with her raven black hair, heart-shaped face, and emerald green eyes definitely caught Heath's attention. Erin, with her flame red hair, wide cherub-like face, and cobalt blue eyes had Cody going gaga over her. Kayla, with her wavy tawny blonde hair, a body that could make any man glad that he was a man, and her grey-blue eyes had Husky almost ready to howl. Everyone asked why the girls were out in the weather in the first place. As the girls told of their mishaps with their SUV, the guys were surprised that the wolves did not attack them for being out in the forest at night.

"Did you not hear the call of the wolves when you girls were walking up to the castle?"

"Actually, we did hear them which was odd considering that there has not been a wolf one in the area for thirty years or better," Trinity said.

"I thought I saw a pair of eyes following us through the forest as we came in this direction. They were yellowish and seemed to glow in the dark. It was freaky the way they followed us," Kayla said shivering.

"I could almost feel the damn beast's breath, but I sure as hell was able to smell it. It smells like dead game corpses. It was awful," Erin said trying not to gag at the memory of the smell.

"What do you girls do for a living? That is if you don't mind telling us," Husky asked.

"We are singers. We are the members of the group called T.E.K. Girls. Maybe you have heard of us. We do a lot of remixes on songs from the past."

"No wonder why your faces looked familiar to me. I love your music and so does my two cousins, although the rest of the family had to listen to you all for a while before gaining a liking for your sound," Cody squealed with a huge smile on his face.

"Cody! Would you calm down and stop acting like a fan boy? You look really like a crazed idiot right now," Heath said as he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"It is quite alright, Heath. We would rather have him act like this than like a stalker who wants a one night fling with us," Erin said smiling at Cody with understanding.

Cody blushed at the fact that he could pick up on the feelings Erin was feeling already for him. Erin's smile widen when she felt his mind lightly touch hers. Trinity and Kayla looked at their sister with a look of curiosity to what was going on between her and Cody. Soon, they caught a glimpse of what was going on and had to smile at the fact that Erin felt as if Cody could be her immortal mate. Smiling, the other two girls opened their minds and reached out to see whose mind would touch theirs. They were shocked to find that each of them was touched by the one they wanted. Trinity found that Heath was the one answering the call of her heart and soul, while Husky was answering Kayla's call.

The sires of the three had to smile at the fact that their sons were going to be happy at last. They also felt very proud of how they had trained them to be patient and wait for the perfect mate to come to them. Randy looked at Sheamus and nodded as if to say that their job of raising Husky to be a properly mannered vampire was done. Sheamus shook his head with a smirk and a wink. Randy looked at him with a questioning expression. Smiling, Sheamus sent a mental message to his love about Husky's manners and behaviors.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, my love," Sheamus said to Randy mentally.

"Why do you say that, my warrior?"

"Because he still has moments that he could flub up bad and need our help."

"That is true. He was the most hard headed fledgling to teach manners to. Of course his father said that he was a hard headed child when he was mortal."

"Boy, you aren't lying there. His father, grandfather, and both of his uncles had hell raising his ass. We had our own hell trying to teach him the manners of a vampire. I think Adam, John M., and Drew had an easier time raising their sons."

"Hey, you two! What are you two mentally discussing? Does it have anything to do with me," Husky asked sheepishly.

"Actually, it does. We are just praying that you don't do anything messed up, because she is perfect for you, son," Sheamus said as he laid a hand on Husky's shoulder.

"Dad. Papa. I don't plan on letting her go and I won't allow any harm to come to her. No matter what," Husky said strongly.

"We had a feeling that you were going to say that, son. We do not doubt that you are going to be so protective over her, but we are a little worried about your manners. You don't have the best, you know," Randy said with a smile.

"Have a little faith in me, papa. I am not a complete idiot when it comes to the female half of the species. I know enough not to argue with them or lay a hand on them in anger. Besides, I think I am going to take this nice and slow with her."

"So, which fledgling belongs to who?"

"Well, are you the direct one? Husky belongs to Randy and myself. Cody belongs to Drew and Jeff while Heath belongs to John M. and Tank. Justin belongs to Adam and his mate, Gunnar. Wade strictly belongs to Justin, because he was determined not to live without his baba. He brought Wade across to our world."

"I can see why Tank has that name. He is built like a damn army tank of days gone by. I can see why John claimed him for his own. Who wouldn't want him on their arm? Hell, I would most likely feel honored to be on the arm of Husky," Kayla said. "I think Erin is pretty smitten with Cody while Trinity is smitten with Heath."

"You can shut your trap, Kayla," Trinity and Erin said at the same time.

"I must have hit a nerve by saying that or it might true. Maybe that is it," Kayla said with a chuckle.

Both of her sisters flipped her the bird with absolutely no heat behind it. Kayla shook her head and laughed at them knowing that she could embarrass the shit out of them if she really wanted to. Smiling, she tapped a finger against her chin as if in thought of a come-back for her sisters with humor filling her eyes. This made her sisters worry about what was going through her head. Smiling, she knew she could embarrass the shit out of the other four.

"That is not my job, but I bet Cody and Heath would love to have the job," she said squealing with delight as her two sisters and the other two vampires turned ten shades of blood red.

Of course, this caused Husky and everyone else to crow with delight at the fact she caused them to blush like that so easily. They laughed until they could not breathe and by the time they need to grab a breath, half of the vampires were on the floor rolling around. Finally, the four that were blushing had to join in on the laughter. Husky decided to rub his knuckles across the top of Cody's head like he did back when they were still wrestling. Cody acted like he was going to punch his cousin only to miss due to the fact that Husky moved at vampire speed out of the way.

"What did you all used to do for a living?"

"We were wrestlers in the now disbanded WWE. We wrestled against the best they had in the company at the time. Randy held the World Heavyweight Championship a few times while we were in there. Hey, I have an idea, follow us girls," Sheamus said as he led the way to the trophy room.

The girls looked around and saw all of the belts that the group had held throughout their time in the WWE. The titles were arranged by who held them and from the most important to the tag team titles. All of the girls show their appreciation with low whistles. They saw that there were more titles showing than there was members of the family present. Some of the members had held multiple titles at different times and they noticed that a lot of the guys tagged up together at different times.

"So, every member of your family has been champions?"

"Actually, yes, we all have been champions in one form or another. Tag team, Intercontinental, United States, WWE World Champion, and World Heavyweight Champion. We all have had our proud moments in the limelight. My beloved Randy was the youngest World Heavyweight Champion when he won it for the first time when he was only twenty four years old. He always smiles when he thinks back on that moment. Don't you, my love?"

"Except when I remember how Triple H tried to ruin it by beating the unholy shit out of me the following night with the help of Batista, and Ric Flair. I think he was just jealous of the fact that I was able to beat Beniot and he could not. I still find that very funny because I knew he was just upset at me for beating him to getting the title. He had been trying to get his title back for months, but could not and on the first try I win it from Beniot. That pissed him off like nothing else could," Randy said with a smile.

"I have done a lot of research on the WWE and its champions. I cannot believe that I am meeting the men that held these titles so long ago. I really can't believe that I might be the mate of the Dashing Cody Rhodes," Erin said with a smile as she looked at Cody.

"Well, believe it because with us being vampires you are getting the firsthand knowledge of what we are really like and not what everybody thinks we were like. Yes, we hid the fact that we were vampires even back then. We were not exactly trusting back then of a lot of people. Hell, our boss did not even know what we were until he demanded us to tell him the truth about why we were not aging. So, when we told him, he looked at us like we were monsters and demanded that we tell the whole company about us. The reaction we got was not exactly what Mr. McMahon wanted to have happen. Everyone told us that they had figured that much out and asked why did it take so long for us to tell them. We had to laugh at how mad that man got over their reaction," Sheamus said with a laughing smile.

"Well, from what I have read about that man, he was a real hard ass to work for. Is that true, you guys?"

"Actually, he was a real asshole to work for. If you did not do things his way, then you paid majorly. We all paid dearly for not giving him the reaction he wanted. Not one of the wrestlers that were present had an easy year that year. He made it very difficult for everyone including the commentators. That was when Jim Ross told Vince to go to hell and left the company. When he left the company, we all felt the loss of his company and we all felt our hearts just break when news of his death came to us all. Everyone, vampires and mortals alike, went to the funeral. It rained that day and it was fitting. After that day, we all gave him hell for making our lives so unbearable."

"I bet the boss did not appreciate that one bit. I bet he about had a coronary by letting his blood pressure sky rocket," Kayla said almost laughing.

"That is putting it lightly, little lady. I thought his blood was going to come out of his head because of how mad he got," Husky said with a serious look on his face. "I mean it. He turned as red as a tomato. I thought only Stone Cold Steve Austin could get him that mad or maybe Degeneration X with their antics."

"I gather that was a very hair raising moment in the company."

"It was a very hair raising year for everyone."

The look on Cody's face made everyone laugh as they moved from the trophy room to the dining hall. They were surprised to see that all of the furnishings of the castle were up to date and all of the rugs were new Persian. All of the paintings in the castle told the story of the ownership of the castle. The girls were able to read the story quite clearly in them. When they finally got to the dining hall, the girls gave a gasp of shock at the large family portrait of the last Irish high king and his son. That was when the girls noticed that the last Irish prince was in fact Sheamus. He could sense that they were coming to the conclusion of his true identity. Smiling, he decided to come clean about his royal heritage.

"You are the only surviving member of the Irish royal family, aren't you?"

"Aye, I am the last member of the royal family by blood, but I have made all of my vampiric family members of my royal family so that they could remain here at the castle. I gave them each a title and since I am royal by blood I have the title of High King. My beloved Randy is my royal prince. Husky is my princely son and he is well loved by both Randy and I. Everyone in the family has the title of prince and my nephews are the Dukes of different sections of Ireland."

"I bet they were shocked to get such titles," Trinity said as she looked at Heath.

"They were beyond shocked. They were stunned speechless."

"To say the very least," Cody said laughing.

"Hey, we have a concert to do tomorrow night in town. Why don't you guys honor us by being there to hear us sing?"

"Yeah, please," the other two girls asked with wide pleading eyes.

"What do you say guys? Are we going to honor these young ladies by being their guest at their concert?"

"Why the bloody hell not! We haven't been out of this castle since we got here thirty years ago. I am about to go stir crazy," Wade said as he leaned his chin on Justin's shoulder.

"I am with Wade on this one. I am needing a night out for more than hunting Angus bulls and a concert sounds like fun to me," Drew said as Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I couldn't agree more, love bug. I can also tell Matt could use a night out before he starts climbing the walls."

"I am not going to climb the walls, I am going to tear them down if I don't get out of here for the night," Matt said with a lopsided grin.

"You better not threaten to tear my castle down, boyo. This has been my home for the better part seven hundred and twenty years. Our castle may be old, but it is sturdy as hell. This is the main reason why I brought our clan back here. We are as safe here as anywhere. Nobody would dare step foot one on our property. Well, apparently you three dared and showed that you have more guts than brains sometimes."

"We had car trouble and it looked like the river was going to flood. We weren't going to stick around and see it happen. Besides, none of us are real strong swimmers. In fact all we do is the doggie paddle."

"Well, we are definitely going to have to change that if you decide to stick around here. We are the best swimmers in the world of vampires."

"Man, I am so pooped out I could fall asleep right here on my feet," Kayla said yawning her head off only to be joined by her two sisters.

"Well, if you don't mind being in the same room as a vampire in sleep mode, you can sleep in my room," Husky said.

"I am offering my room to Erin. I have an extra-large bed that we could share. That is if you don't mind sharing with a vampire," Cody said.

"I am willing to share a bed with a vampire, especially one as cute as you, Cody. Who knows, I might cuddle up to your sexy ass."

"Trinity can sleep in my room with me, that is if she wants, too. I don't bite on the first date," Heath said jokingly.

"You are on, hillbilly boy. I think you are going to have some very interesting dreams, Heath. I am what you call telepathic."

"Alright everybody, it is time to hit the sack dawn is coming on and last night was real exciting for everyone here. Come on everyone. We need to lock down the castle. That way we are completely safe from the outside world."

"Care to show us to your rooms, guys? That way we can lay down for some rest before our concert in T-minus twelve hours and if we don't get any sleep we are complete bitches. That is with all capital letters."

"Right this way, ladies," Husky said as he led the way to their rooms.

"We don't want to see that side of you all yet, besides we are tired, too. Here we are. This is my room," Cody said. "Across the hall is Husky and next to him is Heath. The rest of the family is down the hall and round the stairway. Uncle Sheamus and Randy are the ones in the biggest room. They have been here the longest or I should say Sheamus has and this is Randy's second go round in the castle. Hopefully, it will last longer than four hundred years, because I don't think either one of them could survive another separation by force."

"Enough chit chat for now. Time for some sleep, Codes," grumbled Husky as he stretched and yawned as he passed by his cousin.

"Aw, go to bed, you wuss. We all know how you get if you don't get your full eight hours of rest," Cody said chuckling.

As they entered their rooms, they shouted good night to their family members before closing the door. Once in the room, the guys let the girls get changed in the in-suite bathroom while they changed in their room. They slept in nothing normally, but since they had guest they decided to wear loose pj bottoms. That way the girls would feel at ease with sleeping in the same bed as them. When the girls came out of the bathrooms, the guys were wondering if they would able to sleep at all because of what they were wearing. All of the girls were wearing booty shorts and barely there tank tops, all the guys could do was slap a hand to their foreheads as if to 'why me'.

"Are you ready for bed, my lady?"

"Yes, I am very ready for bed, Heath," Trinity said with a smirk.

"Let me help you in, this bed is a little bit high for you."

"I could jump up to get on it," she said giggling.

"I don't think that is the best idea. That is why I offered to…"

Before Heath could finish his statement, Trinity ran from the doorway of the bathroom and jumped up landing in the middle of the bed laughing her head off with all of the blankets and pillows landing all over her. Heath looked up at her with a smile and had to join in on the laughter. She decided to turn her back to him and shook her barely there shorts covered bootie at him while looking over her shoulder at him. Shaking his head, Heath joined in on the fun and did a front flip onto the bed in front of him. That made her giggle loudly at his antics for getting into bed. As Heath righted himself, Trinity landed a pillow up side his head knocking him over on his side unexpectly. He looked at her in surprised shock and returned the favor by hitting her with a pillow as well. Before long they were tired out from the pillow fight and were laying down trying to catch their breath, while cuddled up together.

"I wonder if the others are having as much fun getting ready for bed as we are."

"I don't know, but at this point I don't care because I am feeling like I am human once more. Thank you for this precious moment. I am forever grateful for this," Heath said with a single tear hanging from his lashes.

"I am just trying to lighten the mood. It seems to me there is way too much gloom in this castle for you all to be happy."

"Well, us unmated vampires are starting to feel a little depressed, but I think that is about to change. I could feel it when we first laid our eyes on you three. I know for a fact that my life is going to change for the better now and the day-slumber of our kind will be less lonely. "

"Well, I can promise you that us girls aren't going anywhere. We know what it is like to be alone and feel empty on the inside. I won't let that way of existing continue for you and I doubt my sisters will let it for your cousins. "

"Thank God for that one little miracle."

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next evening, the whole group got ready for the concert and that included the vampires getting fed what they needed, so they would enjoy the concert without worrying about the safety of all of the concert goers. Husky was dressed in his jeans, a nice shirt, boots and cowboy hat. Cody was wearing a pair of leather pants, boots, mesh tank top, and a chain around his neck. Heath dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Everyone else was dressed in a similar fashion, that way they were comfortable at the concert.

"Hey, Heath, how did you sleep with your lady at your side?"

"Like she promised, I had some very interesting dreams. To say the very least," Heath said with a smile, which quickly turned into a gasp of shock when he felt his ass get grabbed from behind.

"Hey there, hillbilly boy. Going somewhere?"

"Not without you, I ain't. That much is a sworn promise," Heath said with a smile as he looked at Trinity.

"I think you might have a fan there, sis. Might I say he is a red haired cutie, so you might want to tap that sexy bootie," Kayla said laughingly.

"Well, all I can say about your choice is that you might have a stallion in your bed. He is built like one, isn't he?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out, but I did play sneak a peek at what he was packing."

"Well?"

"My lips are sealed shut tight."

"Hell, I bet Cody can give you a run for your money."

"Why do you say that?"

"Always beware of the quiet ones."

The bantering went on throughout the trip to town and up until they did the sound check for the concert in about an hour. The guys were allowed to stay backstage where they would be safe away from the concert goers and temptation. The girls were getting ready for their concert by changing into the type of outfits they were well known for. Erin decided to wear a black leather mini-skirt, blood red corset top, and thigh high boots. Kayla was wearing a pair of jeans that had black lace down the side of the legs with spike stiletto high heels and a denim halter top. Trinity was wearing an electric blue mini-dress with stiletto heeled boots. They did their hair up the way to show off their beauty and to catch their man's eye. They did their make-up and put on their favorite perfume knowing that the guys would link the scent to them instantly.

When the guys picked up the smell of the perfume and saw their outfits, they just about dropped to their knees from the reaction their bodies were having. The majority of the group had to snicker at the three because of their facial expressions and bugged out eyes. Smiling, the girls knew exactly what the guys were thinking of for later on that evening. Just before going out on stage the girls gave their respective possible mate a kiss on the cheek and winked at each other. As the girls left giggling, the guys were wondering why they were giggling. The girls did songs from all genres of music from the 1980 to present time. Their last song of the night was from Dolly Parton. It was her hit called 'Romeo' and the guys were sent out to the stage to dance with their respective gal. All the guys could do, at first, was blush blood red when the girls would point to them and call them their Romeo. The concert goers howled with delight at the embarrassment of the guys. Finally, the guys decided to spoon up against their would be girlfriends and started dancing up against them. The girls leaned against the guys and continued to finish off the song. At the end, they all held hands and bowed to the crowd as if to say thank you.

As they left the stage, they were getting a loud applause from their family members in the backstage area. The smiles on their faces let the ones that were coming back know they had done a good job with working under pressure. The girls decided to leave in the outfits they were wearing. As they stepped out the back door to the venue, the vampires saw a beautiful cobalt blue and silver tour bus with their logo on the side. The vampires stood there in shock as the girls walked over again opened the door to the bus. They also decided to take their tour bus back to the castle, so they could travel with a little style. The girls gave the vampires a tour of the bus and the whole gang noticed how roomy it was. The guys all took a seat and talked for a short while before taking off back to the castle. The bus driver was given the night off, so Randy volunteered to drive them back to the castle because he had learned how to drive a big tour bus when he was a wrestler. He explained that he had his old bus driver teach him just in case of an emergency. As they were going down the road, Sheamus had to speak up about Randy's driving ability of the bus.

"That was a smart move to get that ability under your belt, my love."

"Thank you, love. See, I am just as smart as I am handsome," Randy said smirking at Sheamus via the rear view mirror.

"I have always thought you were both very handsome and very intelligent, my darling Randal Keith."

"You know I don't like being called by my full name, but I will let it slide this time, my love."

"Yes, I know, but you know I love to kid with you. Hell, you call me Spikey top."

"Then there are times when I call you my personal Fireman," Randy said howling with laughter.

"Now you are going to be getting some punishment when we get home, that much I can promise you, Randy Keith."

"I love you, my red haired Irish stallion," Randy said as he blew a kiss back to Sheamus via the rear view mirror.

"Kissing up to me will only get you everywhere and anywhere you want. I love you too, my favorite snake."

"So, when did all of you guys become vampires? If you don't mind telling your ages," asked Erin as she sat next to Cody with her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Sheamus is the oldest because he was brought across in the year 1290. He was followed by John C. and John M. a few years later. They were followed by Drew and Evan later the same year. Adam and Jay round off the older half of the bunch, they were made in the year 1730. They did not meet Sheamus until the year 1980. The younger members of the bunch are Tank, Gunnar, Starr, Angel, Matt, Jeff, Randy, Husky, Heath, Justin, Wade, and Codeman. They were brought across in 2010 and that was with all of their consent."

"Justin and Wade is each other's 'baba'. They refused to live without the other, so Justin was given the honor of bringing Wade across and the pair automatically came up with matching mate marks. That is when we knew no matter what came their way, they would always be together."

"Baba?"

"Beloved one," Justin and Wade said the same time.

"Do those mate marks look like tattoos?"

"Actually, they do at that. Why do you ask that?"

"Would you say these marks would be considered mate marks," the girls asked as they lifted the edge of their shirts to show their marks.

Upon looking at the marks, the three unmated vampires began to smile like Cheshire cats and started to dance with joy. They whooped and hollered like a trio of teenage boys. The girls watched them act like kids and had to laugh knowing that they were looking at their very own immortal mates. The three decided to pull a huddle in the back part of the bus, they could figure out if they all felt the same way. Pulling out pads of paper, they did not speak loudly about what they wanted to, but wrote it down so they made sure that the guys could not hear them. They all smiled when they all agreed that this was their joined destiny, in which they were meant to be the mates of these three immortal men. While still in the back, the girls heard Randy hollered at the three younger vampires in a joking tone.

"Guys, stop jumping around and acting foolish, because you just chased the poor girls into the back," Randy said laughing.

"We are just so happy that they are our mates and Justin told us not to give up on finding them. Thanks for having the faith we didn't," the guys said as they piled onto poor Justin, dang near squishing him.

"Baba, help me," Justin called out to Wade.

"Hey, stop squishing my baba. You guys may be happy, but that is not a good enough reason for squishing my baba. Now, get the hell off of him," yelled Wade as he started pulling the guys off of Justin.

As Wade was pulling Justin out from under his cousins, the girls came out to see their respective immortal mate acting like a bunch of kids. They stood there laughing at the easy companionship the whole group shared. In fact, it reminded them of how a family really was. They also felt sad that they had no family left to speak of. They tried to hide their sadness with a forced smile. Suddenly, the atmosphere on the bus changed from happy go lucky to cool, calm, and collective. The first to notice the change in the atmosphere was Husky and when he looked at Kayla, he felt his heart sadden at the tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, baby doll, and don't lie," asked Husky.

"Well, we sort of envy that you all have a big family," Kayla said as her sisters nodded sadly in agreement.

"What do you mean," asked Cody as he sat down next to Heath.

"We are all that is left of our family. Everyone else has passed away and our American relatives want nothing to do with us. We have been on our own for about ten years now, but we have never turned to the illegal ways of making money to live on. We have always used our voices to make a living," Erin said as she sat back down next to Cody while Trinity sat down on Heath's lap.

"That is so sad, my darling," Husky said as he pulled Kayla on to his lap and hugged her body close to his own.

"While we were in the back, behind the closed door, we decided as a group to ask if we could join you all. That means as your immortal mates. We want to be brought across because we have had dreams of these three for years and it almost feels like we have always known this was our destiny. We ask this with our hearts and eyes wide open," Kayla said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you guys say," Cody asked as he looked up at Sheamus and Randy since they were now at the castle and the bus was at a stop. "Can we bring them across and teach them everything?"

"They are your mates, so we can't very well say no to you. You know we will accept the girls because they have shown their worth to all of us. Now let's go in and decide when they will join you all."

"The sooner the better, because we don't want to remain mortal any longer and we don't want to be without our mates. We are ready for joining our hearts to that of our mate. Please don't make us wait."

The guys looked at the girls as they thought about what they had said and then they looked at each other as the decision was reached by one and all. The look that was being shared among the vampires gave the girls hope that they were considering turning them that night or the next. The ones that had their mates in their laps nuzzled their faces into the back of their mates' neck. Sheamus was the one to make the announcement for the family.

"You will be brought across tomorrow night and these guys will do the honors of bringing you across. Your first meal will be waiting for you when the transformation is done. None of us drink human blood on a daily basis. We drink Angus bull blood because it is more filling and we don't bring attention to our activities."

As they stepped off of the bus, the two female vampires started puking up everything in their stomachs and this startled their mates. John C. and Evan rushed to their side and looked quite worried as they continued to puke their guts up. As they went to help them, Sheamus looked up to the moon and saw that it was in fact a blue moon with a white ring around it. Smiling, he passed a mental message to Randy which caused him to laugh. This caused both of them to glare at Sheamus and Randy.

"Why are you guys laughing when these two are puking their up?"

"Once every three hundred years, there is a magical blue moon which gives two female vampires the ability of reproduction. Apparently, it is that time and your mates are the two chosen this time," Sheamus said as he pointed up towards the moon. "The children will be born mortal, but at eighteen they change automatically into vampires."

"Aw, hell. We are in for a heck of a time with these two being pregnant and hormonal as hell," Evan said as he slapped a hand against his forehead while John C. just shook his head.

"You think you two are in for a heck of a time. What do you think we are in for? We are not going to have an easy time with these pregnancies," Starr said as she glared at Evan.

"Sorry, babe. Just think about how lucky we are to be the ones to have kids. Not many vampires are blessed enough to have their own blood families. I mean from birth on," Evan said.

"You know what. You are so right, we are very lucky to be blessed enough to have the chance for children. I hope it is a set of twin boys that are just as handsome as their daddy," Starr said as she wrapped her arms around Evan's body and pulled him close.

"Well, let's go in gang because the lucky ones need to get to starting their families. This is only a one night event when the moon is this magical," Sheamus said. "You guys are going to be great fathers."

"If you say so, Sheamus. Although, we all know that you are wanting a child to raise with Randy's help and we think you two would be great parents as well," John C. said.

They were walking and talking as they headed towards the castle's front area. Suddenly, the whole group went quiet because they heard an almost inaudible cry coming from the front door of the castle. Randy did not wait for the rest of the group to catch up with him as he took off running towards the door, only to stop short of it when he saw a small baby carrier sitting there. When the rest caught up to him, they found him sitting on the front steps with a crying bundle in his arms and he was trying to soothe the scared infant. Randy quickly thought of all of the ways his own mother soothed and calmed him. Slowly, he started to rock back and forth like his own mother had done when he was this small. Then he thought of something else that she had done many times to soothe him as an infant. He also began to softly sing a lullaby to the child, which seemed to ease the child into a peaceful slumber in his arms. Noticing a slip of paper being in the carrier, Sheamus wondered what it might provide in the way of information on the child and how she ended up on their door step. Leaning down, Sheamus picked up the note that had been attached to the carrier that the baby had been left in. He read the note out loud and found it heartbreaking. He wasn't the only one that found the note heartbreaking. Randy was about in tears by the end of it.

_Your Highness,_

_Please don't think ill of me or of my family. We had not planned on having such a big family, but sometimes things just happen. I have been trying to find a job that would last more than a few weeks, but that has not panned out the way I have hoped. We already have six children and are struggling to make ends meet as it is. We thought that you could give this child a better home than we could. We had giving the child the name of Shayla Marie. Her birth certificate is under her pillow. We beg of your forgiveness for leaving her on your door step like this. Please take the best care of her and don't let her know a moment of want or need. Please keep her safe, warm, and happy. Please never reveal the truth to her until you feel she can handle the truth about her background. Treat her like a princess always._

_Donavan_

Randy looked up at his mate with pleading eyes as if to beg him to keep her and raise her themselves. Knowing that look from having it thrown in his direction so many times he had forgotten to keep count, Sheamus nodded as if to say that they would raise the little girl and give parenthood a go. Looking down at the baby in his beloved mate's arms, Sheamus fell in love with the child instantly. The child actually could have passed for their own biologically if it had been possible. The child had dark auburn hair just like his own, lightly freckled skin and bright blue eyes that could match the same shade as Randy's own eye color. The only thing different was her hair was long and as curly as can be.

"Alright everyone, indoors now. We don't need this wee one getting sick because of our lazy butts," Sheamus said as he helped Randy back to his feet.

They entered the castle and all at once the place lit up from a single thought from Evan. Soon enough though the castle was as warm as any normal home and everybody was hitting the sack, the girls could take care of the baby the next day during the light hours. The baby was asleep in a make shift cradle next to Randy and Sheamus' bed, which was lit up and warmed thanks to the fireplace in the far wall . Sheamus watched Randy as he gently caressed the skin of the baby girl's face. He had to smile at the gentleness that Randy was using on the baby. He decided to sit down next to Randy on the bed and leaned his head onto his shoulder. He could feel the love that Randy already had for the baby girl that was sleeping contently in front of them. He could not help, but smile as he knew that Randy had him wrapped around his little finger like he did before.

"I think we are going to do a good job raising this wee angel. You have always had a gentle heart, even in your past life as Sean. You were always bringing injured humans to the castle to try and save their lives. Now, we get a chance to have a family, even if it is adopted."

"I don't care that our blood doesn't flow through her veins, but our love will. That is the most important thing, not the blood."

"I agree with that, my love. Blood doesn't always make a family. It is always the bond of love that makes a family unit."

"I am glad that the girls agreed to watch over her during the daylight hours, so we could rest in peace. This little princess is going to have this whole castle wrapped around her little finger. I know she has me wrapped around it already."

"I know the feeling about being wrapped around her little finger because I can already feel myself being wrapped around it," Sheamus said with a smile and a chuckle.

"We are both so whipped when it comes to our new little angel."

"I agree with you. Just like Evan and John are going to be with their little ones. I will always say those two were meant to be fathers and it could not have happened at a better time."

Laying down, the new adoptive parents held onto each other as the day slumber claimed them. As they slept, the three girls took great care of the baby and for the most part spoiled her rotten. For part of the day, the girls had gone to get all of the baby supplies they would need for the next three months. They bought clothes, diapers, toys, furniture, and so much more. They played happily with her as they wait for her new parents to wake up for the evening. Before sundown all of the vampiric inhabitants had started to wake and move around. About ten minutes later, Randy came into the great hall smiling as he saw Shayla clapping her hands together and laughing, which was a good indicator that she was right on the mark for development of a four month old child, according to her birth certificate. When he laughed at the sight, she looked in his direction and stretched out her little arms out to him. This made Randy smile even more and as he picked up the child, she giggled as she tapped his face with her chubby little hands.

"Hey there, our little angel. Are you feeling okay, this evening?"

"I think she is so precious and you are lucky to have her as your adopted daughter. She is lucky to have such loving and caring parents. Apparently, someone upstairs was in a very giving mood when it came to this little angel," Trinity said as she rubbed Shayla's back.

"Hey, there is my little angelic sister. Did you keep these girls on their toes," Husky asked with a smile as he rubbed his nose against her cheek causing her to giggle.

"She was a perfect little angel. We had no trouble with watching her during the day. We went and got everything she would need from diapers to formula. We also got the furniture that was needed for her. We got her clothes in shades of pink, blue, purple, and all of the other colors of the rainbow. So, for now, she has everything that she is going to need until she is seven months old. We also turned a room near yours into a very pretty nursery for her."

"Thank you, girls. We appreciate everything you have done so far for Shayla. We would be lost without your help," Randy said as he gave Trinity a one arm hug since Shayla was in his other arm.

"Randy is right about the fact that we would have been completely and utterly lost on what to get her," Sheamus said as he gently took the baby from Randy's arm.

"Well, we would like to show you the room we had set up a nursery for her. We think you are going to like what we did for her. Follow us please," Erin said as she led the way to the nursery.

When they entered the room, Randy was about in tears at the beautiful nursery the girls had pulled together for their baby girl. It was done up in light pink and white. Randy went over to the furniture and touched each piece lovingly, especially the new cradle covered in pink and white sheer cloth. When he saw all of the clothes in the closet, he let the tears slide down his cheeks. He touched the beautiful little dresses that were hanging there waiting to be worn. Sheamus could see the happiness in Randy's eyes when he turned to look at him. He could also feel the happiness floating up their mental link.

Suddenly, Shayla started to whimper to get her two daddies attention. Randy walked over and gently took her out of his arms. He took her over to the changing table and changed her diaper with no problem although that could not be said about the rest of the guys. All but Evan, John C., and the girls puked their guts up. Randy was laughing on the inside while he could hear his mate gagging on the smell from the diaper. Mentally, he could hear Sheamus swearing like a trooper which made him start laughing out loud over the situation. Evan and John C. looked at him and got the idea that Sheamus was cussing him for not warning him about how bad a diaper could smell. Finally, as Randy finished putting a fresh diaper on Shayla's little behind, Sheamus came back into the room with the rest of guys. They looked in the direction of Randy and Shayla with a look of utter disgust over the smell that she could produce. Sheamus walked over to Randy and gave him a kiss as if to say that he was glad that he could handle changing her.

"You did not have to swear like a trooper over the smell, my love. I almost pissed my jeans because I was laughing so hard."

"I am so glad I could make you laugh even when my stomach is trying to come up and out of my throat, my beloved Randal Keith."

"Keep calling me that and you will be sleeping on the floor, Sheamus O'Shaunessy."

"You wouldn't, would you? You would have trouble falling asleep."

"Then don't do that again because I am not above sleeping with a teddy bear and make you sleep on the floor. Do I make myself clear," Randy asked as he dressed the little girl in a mint green onesy with ruffles on the bootie area.

"Crystal clear, my love. All I have to say is that was one foul smell and I cannot believe that came from our little angel," Sheamus said shaking his head.

The whole group left the room laughing, shaking their heads at how Randy had put Sheamus in his place and went to the great den where the biggest fireplace of the castle was in. They all took different love seats to sit in. They spent a few hours in the room reading, talking, holding Shayla until she decided to let everyone know she was hungry. Randy decided to show that he also knew something about making baby bottles properly from her. What really surprised everyone was that he did it one handed and was still able to keep the little one from screaming her head off. Randy sat down in the overstuffed one with Sheamus and the baby in his arms since she was wrapped up in a blanket and fed her until she almost fell asleep. He made sure to burp her before her eyes closed for the night. Sheamus laid an arm across the back of the love seat as he leaned against Randy and gently touched the baby's face with a finger. He smiled as she instinctively grabbed his finger and began sucking on it while still asleep. Everyone watched them as they showed every positive parental trait that they had in their heart. Sheamus looked up and saw that everyone was watching them. He was about to flip them the bird, but went quiet when he heard a song coming from the hearts of Starr and Angel. Smiling, he knew that the magic of the blue moon had worked again and there was going to be two playmates for Shayla in nine months.

"Congratulations, you two. It looks like Shayla will have a pair of playmates by the end of the year," Sheamus said with a smirk.

"Okay. Thanks, smartass. There was some kind of magic last night and all I have to say is 'DAMN'," John C. said as he ended up on the receiving end of a shoulder slap from Angel.

"All I am going to say is 'AMEN BROTHER'," Evan said as he ended up getting slapped up side the back of his head. "Ow, babe! That hurt. No wonder why. You turned your ring around to where the diamond would hit my skull. That was not funny."

"I think it is very funny," Starr said. "You were the one that gave me this big diamond in the first place."

"That may be, but I did not give it to you to use as a weapon against me."

"I am so sorry about that, Evy."

Hugging her husband close to her body, Starr gave Evan a loving embrace as an apology for hitting him as hard as she did. Evan hugged her back as to say that it was going to be okay and no real damage done to his thick skull.

"It is going okay, baby doll. I forgive you for trying to bash my skull in. This ain't the first time someone has tried to do that. I think we are going to be just fine and dandy, honey."

"Thank you for making me feel better, sugar bear. I love you so much."

"That is my job and I hope I am doing well at keeping you happy."

"You are doing a very good job keeping me very happy and these babies are going to make our life even more complete."

"BABIES?"

"Yes, twins. Boys, in fact. You are a potent little stallion, Evan."

The comment made Evan blush a soft red on his cheeks and it made his eyes sparkle with mischief. Everyone starts to laugh at the scene in front of them, which caused Evan to flip them the bird. Angel decided to let John C. know that he was very much a potent stallion himself by placing three pairs of pink baby booties in front of him. John looked down at the table and saw the pink booties. Looking up at Angel, he lifted three fingers as if to ask if his eyes were playing a joke on him. When she nodded, he fell off of the love seat they were sharing.

"Great. I fathered three daughters and you fathered twin boys, Evan. This just ain't right. I should have shot at least one boy," John said as he laid his head in his hand with his infamous crooked little grin.

"I hope you have passed that sexy little grin of yours to our daughters. It is one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. I think they would be able to pull off that sneaky 'I know what you are thinking' look that you have mastered over the years. Could you imagine how our daughters would use that look to get their mates to fall for them?"

Smirking, John had to laugh at the images that came to his mind. Evan was laughing from the shared images that John was showing along the family mental bond. In fact, the whole family was laughing whole heartily at the images.

"I have a bad feeling that my boys are going to be little hell raisers as they get older. I know that I am going to be the one who teaches them everything they need to know to be able to get their mates."

"Just don't give them any ideas of being players. You know that they need a solid foundation for a good relationship. Teach them to be honest and good hearted."

"Will do, mama."

"I thought you would say that, my love. Besides, you did just fine working your magic on me and won my heart. The magic I am talking about is, you just being yourself."

"I guess this magic you talk of I guess I have some of it. I guess it rubbed off on you, didn't it. I mean I did catch you, my love," Evan said as he cuddled up to Starr.

"Yes, it did."

"How did I ever get so lucky as to have you as my mate?"

"I don't know, but I feel lucky as well for having you."

The group spent the rest of the night talking and making plans for hiring a nanny to take care of Shayla when suddenly a clap of thunder so loud that it was deafening to the vampires sounded off throughout the castle. It was loud enough to scare Shayla out of her sleep and caused her to cry out in terror, which Randy worked quickly to calm their angelic one. It also made the mortals jump off the love seats they were sharing with their soon to be mates. Adam started to growl low in his throat as his sense of smell told him that they had a very unwelcomed or at least an unexpected visitor at the front door. Jay sniffed the air and joined his brother in the growling session. Husky closed his eyes and astral planed to the front door. Upon reaching the front door, he saw that in fact it was a young man who looked a lot like a Rhodes and had Undertaker's smell on him. He thought it was a fledgling, who, in fact, had a lot of Dustin Rhodes' features. When he returned to his body, Husky looked at Cody with sad eyes and told what he saw.

"There is another of Undertaker's fledglings or someone with his tracking mark out on the front steps. This time Taker went too far, because this kid looks like a younger version of Dustin. Maybe his grandson. I think we need to bring him in and hear his story as to what happened to him. He doesn't look to be out of his twenties' yet. I don't think he is here to attack us. I think he ran away from Taker and he cruelty. I am picking up a severe sense of fear coming off of him. Like he is running for his life or what's left of it."

"I'll go check it out and see if he is a relative of mine," Cody said as he headed for the door.

Five minutes later, the group could hear Cody give out holler about the fact the young man was family and when he came back into the room with the young man in tow everyone could tell by the way he was smiling he was happier than ever. The only thing that made him happier was finding his mate at long last. Erin could feel how happy he was thanks to their bond, but she could feel that she made him the happiest with just a thought. Although, she knew he was happy he still had some mortal family members.

"This is my great nephew. He is the son of my nephew thanks to Dustin. In fact, his name is Daniel Dustin. What a name, huh?"

"Well, he looks a lot like his grandfather. The question is…"

"Why do I have Undertaker's tracking mark on me? I'll tell you why and you guys are not going to be too happy about it. When I was still just a child, grandpa, dad, and I were in a wreck. They were okay, but I was barely hanging on to life. I was only four and kind of runty at that. Undertaker just appeared out of nowhere and promised to save me if dad gave me over to him when I turned 17. He agreed to the terms, but by the time I was 16 I had run away from home and was traveling around the states trying to find you, Uncle Cody. When I did go back for a visit, all I found were their bones. I also found a message from him. He wrote it in their blood. When I went to kill the son of a bitch, he tried to turn me. He failed at that because I have this very nasty little habit of eating garlic salt in all of my food. Apparently, he can't stand garlic in any form."

"But how does he have a tracking mark on you if he can't stand garlic?"

"He scratched my arm after wiping my garlic filled blood from his mouth. His saliva had gotten under his fingernails and then transferred to the scratches on my arm. It was not enough to turn me into his slave though. He tries to read my mind, but I am strong enough to keep him out."

"For now."

"I wish we knew what the motherfucker was planning to do, because I fear for the safety of the girls, Shayla, and Daniel," Cody said as he paced back and forth.

"He wants to get even with you all because of an incident back in 2010. I can see into his mind and what I see is very disturbing to think about. I am seeing all of you vampires jacking off over his pinned down body. Uncle Cody, did you all really do that to him?"

"Actually, we did because he tried to take our mates from us and he started the transformation of your uncle, Husky, Heath, and Justin. I decided to lead the way when I was fucking my beloved Randy while turning him. Before blowing my load in him, I pulled out and blew it all over Taker's face. Randy was the second when his load landed in Taker's mouth. The rest followed our lead," Sheamus said with a slight grin.

"I gather he has always been a real jackass."

"You have no idea how right you are by saying that," Adam said while Jay nodded in agreement.

"You two were originally his boys, but then John C. adopted you two through a blood rite so that you would be free of him. That is another reason why he is after you all."

"Okay, we really need to come up with a plan for their protection because this is getting out of our control. We need to get a hold of our American allies and get them over here for back up. Because you know Taker is going to have an army to back him up."

"Consider it taken care of, dad. I just got off of the phone with Uncle Brian. He said that he will get a hold of the rest of the extended family members and be here P.D.Q. He also said that they have been keeping an ear to the wind about Taker over in the states as well. It seems he forcefully brought Triple H and Shawn Michaels across. They joined ranks with Brian's group and took the blood adoption. They now belong to Cousin Chris."

"Beniot?"

"Yes. Plus they have rescued other members of the company from Taker's grasp. One being my favorite blood uncle. Barry. He is now stronger than ever with that claw hold of his. He is Chris' son as well. I told him that he picked a great vampire sire to call his. Brian said that his group has triple in sized since the last time we all visited together. It went from a group of ten to a group of thirty members strong. Even my blood father was turned. He belongs to Eddie."

"Mike Rotunda got turned into a vampire?"

"Against his will, but now he is the son of Eddie Guerrero."

"Good thing this castle has so many rooms that we can accommodate everyone. We are going to have to cover the widows in the rooms that have them with boards and curtains. That way we can protect our guest."

"That is smart thinking, my beloved Randy," Sheamus said as he wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to a standing position since he still had Shayla in his arms.

"I think it is time for this little angel to go down for the night, so we can get the windows covered up before the family gets here tomorrow evening."

The group spent the rest of the night preparing the castle for all of the visitors that were coming. Beds were made, windows covered, and a count on the bottles of blood was made so they would know how long the supply would last. Also, Randy remembered that they always got their delivery on Tuesday morning, which was only a day away from now and that delivery would give them a supply that would last for seven months. As they all finished their prep work, they slow headed for bed. All of the unmated vampires were glad to know that they had been lucky enough to be blessed with mates that would do anything to keep their family safe and that included putting off the change until they had found a nanny for Shayla. By that time, they were hoping the problem with Taker was done and over with. They did not want to bring another innocent person into their mess.

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the first rays of the sun, all of the rooms were ready and the vampires were asleep in their rooms with their mates. Trinity was the first to get up with Shayla, followed by the other two girls and Daniel. They made sure that they had eaten their meals by the time the extended family made it to the castle. Trinity was the one that opened the door to them and welcomed them in. Brian was a little surprised by the fact that there were mortals at the castle. He looked at Sheamus and Randy for an explanation of this fact. They smiled at him and wave the group into the big den area, so they could talk about what was going on.

"Who are the mortals?"

"They are the mates of Husky, Heath, and Cody. The baby is an orphan that was left on our front step and adopted by Randy and myself," Sheamus said in a straight laced voice.

"Very well. So the ladies know what we are and how long we have been this way?"

"For the most part, they do and accepts us anyway. Why do you feel the need to be reserve around them?"

"Because we don't exactly know them, but I have a feeling that they are trust worthy enough to let them grow on us," Brian said as his group entered the castle.

"Dad! How are you doing," Husky asked as he gave his blood father a hug. "Uncle Barry!"

"Hey youngster, how are you? Yes, I have heard you have your mate now. Which one is yours though?"

"Kayla, can you come here please? I want to introduce you to my blood father and uncle," Husky said as Kayla slipped an arm around his waist.

"She is a beauty, son. Does she know your real name?"

"Yes, I know his real name is Windham, but he prefers the name Husky."

"I gather you trust her with your very life as it is?"

"Yes, father. I already love her beyond words or reason."

"That is how true love is supposed to feel, my son. I know how it can really mess with your heart and head. This is how I felt about your mom. I would have loved to grow old with her, but due to what Taker did to me and what he did to her. I want to send him straight to hell in a hand bag made of his own skin."

"What did he do to my mother?"

"He raped her, took her blood and brought her across against her will. She was so against being a vampire that she walked into the sunlight right in front of me and your uncle. Before she did that though, she made us promise to take him down and shove his head up his ass. We made her that promise and watched from a distance as she walked into the light."

"That must have been hard to watch because of your love for mother. I guess I should be glad for all of the memories I have of mother. I miss her so much at times, but now I have to come to terms with the fact that she is dead."

"It will get easier with time, son. You have both Barry and I here to help you through the pain. Plus, you have Kayla to show you all of the love that she has in her heart for you."

"That is very true, dad. I will need everyone's help because as you all know; I was a big momma's boy."

"We all knew that about you, Windham. I mean Husky."

"I'll forgive that slip."

They spent the rest of the night planning how to handle whatever Taker threw their way. The extended family members noticed how the mortals were so laid back with their vampiric mates. They had to smile at the soon to be new members of the family and how Randy seemed to fall right into fatherhood so easily with baby Shayla. They also found it hard not to smile at Sheamus' love that shown brightly in his eyes for both his mate and the child they adopted.

"You two are so whipped when it comes to your adopted daughter. I think she already has you wrapped around her little finger. Maybe, she might even have her big brother wrapped around her little finger as well," Brian said as he gave a slight grin.

"She does have all of us wrapped around her little finger and we all call her our little princess. Husky calls her his little angelic sister. I swear every time she sees him, her face lights up and when she sees Randy. It is a thing of beauty to watch really. They really have a strong bond between them already and there is no blood that causes this strong bond. If you ever get to see them together, you will be in awe of the love shared between them," Sheamus said.

"We already are in awe of the love between them. We can see how much they mean to each other. I gather it was Randy who found her first on the front step," Eddie said with a smile.

"Actually, he was the first to find her and who am I to say no to my mate's request to adopt this beautiful baby girl," Sheamus said with a smile.

"So, I see. They both have you wrapped around their fingers, don't they?"

"That they do, but you all know that Randy has had me wrapped around his little finger for the better part of nearly six hundred years."

"That may be, my Irish love, but you have to admit you wouldn't have it any other way. Don't try to lie either because we all know you better than that," Randy said as he left the room to change Shayla's diaper.

Smirking at the retreating form of his beloved mate, Sheamus could not help, but give Randy a gentle mental ass squeeze. When he heard Randy yelp in shock, he laughed knowing he was going to get an ass chewing when Randy returned to the den area. True to the intimate way he knew his mate, Randy came back into the room mentally chewing him out for squeezing his ass.

"I am very sorry, my beloved, but I could not help myself. You just have the sexiest bubble ass I have ever seen. Sometimes, I just got to grab it and let you know how much I love every inch of your body," Sheamus said as he looked into his mate's eyes and begged for forgiveness.

"You know I can't stay mad at you and your antics. Yes, I know you love every single inch of my 6'5" frame, but you also know what it does to me when you grab my behind."

"Hey, papa Randy. Can I hold baby sister and see if I can get her to stand up with a little help?"

"Yes, Husky. Come here and get her. Well, it looks like she is ready for her standing exercise for the evening. Look at how she is reaching out to you," Randy said with a laugh as he handed Shayla over to Husky.

Husky sat in the middle of the floor with her in between his knees facing him. Letting her hold his fingers, he gently eased her into a standing position. He worked with her like this for about twenty minutes before she pulled the biggest surprise she could. Taking three wobbly steps while holding on to Husky fingers, she walked closer to her adopted big brother causing everyone present to squeal with delight for her. None was louder than Randy, who scooped the baby girl up and gave her hugs and kisses.

"You did great, baby girl. Papa is so proud of you! I love you, Shayla Marie."

After a couple of hours, Randy noticed that their little angel had fallen asleep in the arms of her daddy, Sheamus. Working together, they got her ready for bed while the rest of the family stayed in the den talking and joking around. As he laid the precious girl in her cradle, Randy laid a gentle kiss on her sweet little face. Sheamus came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist while leaning his chin on Randy's right shoulder.

"She looks so peaceful. I can't imagine anyone not loving her. She has our whole family to love her now and she will never know what it is like to want for anything. I have a feeling that she will end up as a vampire's mate, but he better be a damn good guy if he wants to love our daughter."

During this same time, Husky and the others showed Brian, Chris, Eddie, Barry, and Mike where their rooms were for the duration of their stay. They noticed how much work had been put into making the rooms' vampire safe and had to give their thanks for such thoughtfulness. Each room reflected the vampire's heritage. Eddie loved the fact that his room had a Latino flare to it.

By the next morning, all of the vampires were asleep in their beds and the ones that had mates had them sleeping next to them. When it was time for Shayla to wake up for the day, Kayla was the first one to get up with her to let her two sisters and Daniel sleep in longer, so they would not be grumpy. She gave Shayla a warm bath and dressed her in a powder blue onesy that had ruffles around the legs, arms, and on the bootie area. She also put little blue socks on her feet and put her hair up in pig tails. As she was getting finished with Shayla, Kayla looked up and found her sisters watching her. They were smiling at the outfit she had put on Shayla, when she stuck her tongue out causing them to laugh at her.

"Morning, you all. It is about time that you got up and moving around. Shayla was missing her favorite aunts."

"I bet she misses her daddies as well. Shayla shows that all the time when she sees them."

"I don't know who loves more Randy or Sheamus. Either way, they are all lucky to have each other."

"Shayla is their little angel. I can't believe her family did not want her just because they already had six kids."

"That is putting it lightly, Trinity," Kayla said as they went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch and a bottle of formula for Shayla.

About six hours later, the vampires were waking up and moving around. It seemed as if Shayla knew her two daddies were up because stared at the door waiting for them to come through it at any second. The second that they did she started reaching for them with all of her might. Randy walked over and scooped her up into a hug and gave her kisses all over her face. He was joined by Sheamus and Husky, which caused Shayla to squeal with delight.

"There is my little sister," Husky said he let her hold his finger.

Randy held her close as she made happy noises at the three men surrounding her. This made all of them smile and laugh because the noise was so cute sounding. Just then the rest of the family started to come in the dining hall and had to join in the laughter that was going on.

"I can't wait to hear my children making that noise. I know my heart is going to feel like flying whenever I hear it and I know it is a perk of fatherhood," Evan said as he entered the room bestowed a kiss to the head of Shayla. "You know she is always going to be my favorite niece, guys."

That night they spent planning for the upcoming battle with Taker, talking about what the guys were going to do for a new career, and playing with Shayla. There was a time during the night when Husky acted like a pony and with the help of Kayla gave Shayla a pony-back ride. This made Shayla laugh and clap her hands together. When Husky got tired, Kayla gently took Shayla off his back and gave her back to Randy. When he rolled over on to his back to look up at Shayla, who was sitting on Randy's knee facing him, Husky watched as she tapped her little hand against her mouth as if to say thank you. This simple, yet powerful gesture brought tears to Husky's eyes because he knew that she was too young to know what it meant when she did that. Going up on to his knees, Husky gave his little sister a kiss on her forehead. Upon feeling her big brother's whisker covered cheek against her own cheek, Shayla had to giggle her little laugh because it tickled having his whiskers brush her face. Kayla decided to play sneak attack on Husky while he loved on his sister. She waited for the perfect moment, which came when he had he ass pointed in her direction. Attacking quickly, Kayla grabbed his ass and bit down on his neck causing him to howl in shocked surprise. Randy and Sheamus couldn't do anything, but laugh at the expression on their son's face when she pulled the surprise attack.

"Kayla! What gives! That is a good way to end up naked, wore out, and under the blankets of my bed," Husky said as he turned to face her with darkened eyes.

"Promises, promises. I am just wondering if a country boy like you can deliver on such promises."

"Sounds like you are being called out, son," Randy, Sheamus and Mike all said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a drink," Mike said quickly.

"Yeah, it does sound like I am being called out to prove myself," Husky said with a low growl in his voice.

"What? Don't you like to prove that you are worthy of the nickname of my wild stallion," Kayla said with a smirking smile.

"Trust me when I say that I am more than willing to prove that I am a very wild stallion. The only thing that has got me wanting to let you tame me is the fact that we are mates."

"Before I am done with you, I'll have you eating oats out of my hands and drinking water from my lips."

"Okay, we don't need to know how you are going to do that. So, keep it to yourself, please."

"Whatever. You are just jealous that you don't have the imagination I do. Plus, I plan on leading this horse to my watering hole," Kayla said as she ran a hand up the back of Husky's hair and pulled gently.

"Oh, yeah. Pull my hair, baby. I can't believe that I finally found someone that will treat me like the animal I really am."

"You are so weird, Husky. Kayla, you are going to have your hands full with him."

"I hope to have more than my hands full of him," she said as gave Husky a seductive wink.

"Oh, you will be, my lady. That I promise you," he mentally replied back to her.

"Okay, you two. Knock it off before you start a fire in here."

"Dad, two somebodies are at the door and they have my Uncle Chris' mark on them. Do you have two fledglings, Uncle Chris?"

"Yes, I do have two fledglings. Triple H and his mate Shawn Michaels. Taker brought them across forcefully, but they denied his claim. So, I adopted them as my boys. Are they welcomed here?"

"Of course, Chris. They are your sons and we can't very well deny them sanctuary. They are family after all."

About three minutes later, a pair of blonde haired heads came around the corner and was greeted with hugs of companionship. They were shocked to see four mortals among the group, but when they were told who they were they accepted it.

"It is about time you guys made it to the castle homestead," Sheamus said. "What took you guys so long?"

"We got lost along the way, somehow. Trips has always been horrible with directions. You guys should know that by now," Shawn said as he wrapped an arm around Trips' waist. "Hell, he needs a gps to find the bathroom."

"I do not need a gps to find the bathroom. I just find the closest tree and point the hose to drain it."

This one remark made the whole group laugh so loudly that it woke up poor little Shayla. Looking around, she saw the new editions to the castle and gave them a curious look. Shawn looked at the little bundle of joy lying in Randy's arms looking at them trying to figure out who they were and had to smile as he watched Randy take care of the baby girl. When he was mortal, Shawn never thought Randy had a parental bone in his body, but he was having second thoughts now about him.

"Who is the beautiful baby girl, Randy?"

"This is our adopted daughter. Her name is Shayla Marie. She was left on the front steps and I was the first to find her. Sheamus knew he might as well just help me raise her, because I would not have let her go to anyone else. I had already fallen in love with her at first sight," Randy said as he comforted the little girl in his arms.

"Sheamus could never deny you a damn thing, could he?"

"Na, boyo. He owned my heart for the longest and now so does she."

"We can see that much. Hell, a blind man can see how that little girl has you wrapped around her little finger. We don't doubt how much you two love that little girl," Triple H said as Shawn nodded in agreement. "Just don't spoil her rotten, or is she already there?"

"Actually, she is already there, Hunter. The troublesome trio has already spoilt beyond redemption. She has everything she will need for the next three months and anything after that I have a feeling that she still won't have to worry about it," Sheamus said as he pointed at Trinity, Erin and Kayla. "That is the troublesome trio over there."

"They don't look that troublesome to me. Plus, I don't think these three don't find them that way either," Shawn said with a smile. "Besides, they look pretty happy with their mates. Yes, I can tell they are meant to be mates forever."

As the dawn slowly approach, Randy went ahead and put little Shayla in her cradle for the night. The mortals also decided to call it a night with their immortal mates and by the early morning light all of the vampires were asleep. Erin was the first to get up with Shayla so everyone could sleep in a little longer. By the time they were joined by the rest of the mortal members of the group, she already had Shayla fed, bathed, dressed and looking absolutely adorable in a soft pink dress with white ruffles and pink booties.

"Aw, look how cute you look, Shayla. I could just eat you up," Trinity said as she picked her up. "Randy's heart is just going to melt when he sees her when they get up this evening."

"Too true, sis."

"Good thing she has already been bathed and fed her breakfast. Now all she is waiting for is lunch, dinner, and for her two daddies to wake up. Thank goodness for those plastic panties that covers up the diaper. The ruffles just make them look too cute and girlie."

"I can just see Randy's face when he sees how cute she looks in this outfit."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door which caught all of them by surprise. Gathering their wits, they went as a group to the front door to see who it was. When they looked through the peep hole, they saw a young woman that looked like she could rip the arms off of King Kong without a second thought. Slowly, they opened the door to let the young lady.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Justice McCormick. I have been a nanny to this royal family since before the last royal blooded prince was born. Yes, I am speaking of Sheamus and I was made a vampire when he was just a child of ten summers. My one gift besides my normal vampiric gifts is that I can walk in the daylight for short periods of time."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since a year after I was brought across. I just have to sleep for about six hours and I am good to go for the day. I bet Sheamus is going to be flat out shocked to see me again. I would not be surprised if he calls me nanny again considering our past. I hear he got his mate back in another form. I remember him as Sean, but I don't know if he is going to remember me. We only met a few times in the past."

"Well, there is a room next to little one's nursery that you can sleep in. The room is two doors down from Sheamus and Randy's room. I hope you remember your way around the castle."

"Yes, I still remember my way around and I remember where Sheamus and Randy's room is. I guess the room in between is the nursery."

"Yes, it is. Oh, how rude of me. I am Kayla McCloud. These are my sisters Trinity and Erin. I am the mate to Sheamus and Randy's fledgling son, Husky. Trinity us the mate of Heath Slater and Erin is the mate Cody Rhodes. Heath is the fledgling son John M. and his mate Tank while Cody is the fledgling son of Drew and his mate Jeff."

"So, John M. and Drew finally found their mates and have settled down. Yes, I know who they are and I am very happy for them," she yawned. "I think I am going to go lay down for a while before everyone wakes up and I don't get any peace the rest of the night because of all the questions being thrown at me by the boys."

"Well, go get some rest and we will keep your arrival as quiet as possible considering we already have a mental bond with our mates and they have one with their sires," Trinity said as she gently took Shayla from her sister's arms.

Thanking the girls, Justice made her way to her old room near her old charge and his mate. Humming an old lullaby from when she cared for the last blood heir of the Irish throne, Justice did not notice that she had company in the corridor until she looked up and saw the fully grown Sheamus standing there smirking at her. Then she noticed a second pair of grey blue eyes looking at her and knew that the one formerly known as Sean was now standing behind his mate fully grown himself.

"Are you going to introduce us, Your Highness?"

"Justice, my childhood nanny, this is the reincarnated Sean. He now goes by the name of Randal Keith Orton, but you can call him Randy. You look tired and we are fighting the day slumber just long enough to welcome you back home. We will talk more later, I promise," Sheamus said sluggishly as the two of them went back into their room to go back to bed after getting a nod from Justice.

"I look forward to it, Prince Sheamus. For now though, I need some sleep," Justice said yawning and stretching.

Going back into their room, Randy and Sheamus laid back down on their bed. What Sheamus did not see was the smile on Randy's face which almost gave away what he was thinking. Just as they were falling back to sleep, Randy decided to open his mind up to his mate and initiated a very sexual wet dream for them to enjoy together. The second he stepped in, Sheamus found himself looking at his mate naked as the day he was born and bringing his own body to life. Smiling, he slowly walked over to him and took his mate's hand off of his own body. Sheamus slowly drug his fingertips up the under belly of Randy's semi-hard cock very softly. It was enough to cause Randy to arch his body up into his mate's touch, which made Sheamus very happy that even in a dream he could make his mate lose control of his body. They climaxed several times before they were released from the day slumber of their kind.

Upon waking up, the pair found they had turned to face each other in their sleep. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other over the sexually hot dream they shared. They had a mental conversation over the fact that they needed to learn to control how hot it gets and how fast. They also had a quick wake up lovemaking session since they were still a little worked up from the dream.

"Okay, darlin'. We need to get our arses up and go get our daughter from the girls," Sheamus said as he slowly got out of bed.

"I know and I can't wait to see our little angel, but we need to get cleaned up. We don't need everyone smelling what we just enjoyed, now do we," Randy said smiling as he headed to the shower.

"Aye, we don't need that, my love."

Ten minutes after getting out of bed, the pair showed up in the kitchen and saw that their little angel was in a cute little dress. When Shayla saw her two daddies, she let out a little squeal of happiness and reached out her arms as if to ask to be held by them. Laughing, Randy picked up the little girl out of Kayla's arms since she was holding her because Trinity had gone to the bathroom.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun today? Are you trying to tell daddy what you did today?"

About two hours later, the girls decided to tell the guys that they had found a human nanny, to help Justice out, that had no family that would be honored to care for the young girl and she did not have a problem with working for a royal family of vampires. They all discussed about what will be expected of the young lass. Suddenly, mid-way through their conversation, a knock at the front door caught their attention. Sheamus looked at the girls only to have them shrug at him. Trinity excused herself and went to the door to see who it was. Five minutes later, she returned with the young girl in tow.

"Everyone, this is Brianna. She came to talk to all of you about her possible employment for you. She also wanted to meet and get to know the little angel that will be in her care."

"Showing sincere interest in our baby girl is a very good thing and I can speak for everyone here when I say that she is hired. Where are your bags, young lady?"

"They are out in my car, Your Highness. May I say thank you for this opportunity and your trust in me. Might I ask a question," she asked.

"Aye, what is it, child?"

"I have this very unusual mark on my arm that the people in town call a destiny mark. They say I am destined to be a vampire's mate," she said as she showed the very mark she had asked about.

Sheamus looked at the mark and smiled because it matched the one on Brian's arm. When Brian saw it though, he looked as if he had seen a very unpleasant sight. Shaking his head, Brian got up and left the room because he felt very uncomfortable being next to the one person that he prayed he would never find. That was his true life mate. When he left the room, Brianna felt as if she had a piece of her own soul was gone. She looked in the direction that Brian had left the room. Just then, Justice came into the room looking distressed and on her cell phone. After getting off her phone, she gave Sheamus the low-down on what was going on. He gave her his blessing to leave to take care of a family emergency and just that quickly she left.

"Are you okay, Brianna?"

"No. I feel like part of my soul is missing. It happened the very second that Brian left the room. He has the same mark as I do. Does that mean he is to be my mate?"

"Yes, but he is not in any way interested in having a mate. He is still haunted over the fact he lost his first mate because she wanted to remain human. He swore off ever having another chance of having a life mate that would give him complete happiness."

"So, he was the one that haunted my dreams as a child and a teenager. I could hear him telling me that I had made a very bad decision by denying him what was rightfully his to claim when I ran away from him and married a mortal man. He said he could have forced the issue but decided to let us live in peace. The only thing was, I was unable to produce a male child to carry on my husband's name. Did he cause that?"

"Yes. He admitted it after your mortal death, because he felt guilty over what he had done. He told us that he could not allow your mortal husband to have any male heir to carry on his name. At the time he had done it, he felt that it was a perfect punishment for you both."

"Is that why he could not look at me when I showed the mark on my arm?"

"Yes. He is scared that you would hate him even now for what he had caused to happen between you and your husband."

"My husband became very abusive after the third daughter. After the final child by him and fight that caused me to have a broken nose, he was found with two puncture marks in his throat a month later. Did he do that as well?"

"Yes, I did because I had been watching what was going on with two and knew that it was time that he disappeared. I also was the one that set up the college fund for all of the girls," Brian said as he reentered. "I am sorry for what I put you through, but I thought you had it coming to you because you were denying me vampiric mating rites. I was very angry at you and him for making me suffer through not having my life mate. Hell, there were times when I would astral plane into your dreams and have my way with you. I know that was wrong, but I was not thinking straight."

"All I remember is having some very sexual dreams, and feeling like my body go through a full on sex session that had every nerve tingling until the very end. I also remember having some great orgasms thanks to those dreams. I can't wait to see if you can cause them on a real body or just on dream bodies," Brianna said as looked at him like she was daring him to take her up on the offer.

"You look awfully young. How old are you right now?"

"I am 26, but I am willing to be your mortal lover until Shayla is 13 years old and Justice takes over. That is when she will be old enough to care for herself effectively with little supervision. Then I will finally join you on the darkside and become a vampire."

"You promise me you will join me this time," Brian asked with a hopeful smirk on his face.

"Yes, I promise to join you, Brian. I know I said that the last time and backed out, but this time I will keep my promise and join you."

"So, which of you girls will be the first to join your mate tonight?"

"How about all three of us? We promised to join you all when we found a nanny for little Shayla," Trinity said with a smile while her two sisters nodded in agreement.

"Hey, they did agree to join us as soon as they found a nanny for Shayla," Heath said as he looked at his two cousins.

Letting out a whoop of excitement, the three guys grabbed their mate and headed for their bedroom to bring them across. The girls giggled as they were hauled on to their mate's shoulder and were taken to their room. They hollered they would be back in about an hour. The rest of the group was laughing at the girls and their mates acting like a bunch of horny teenagers. Sheamus had to shake his head and look at Randy as he remembered the night he brought his mate across to the world of the permanent night. He remembered how horny they acted that night and how he took Randy right in front of the rest of the family. Randy could see the very thoughts going through his mate's mind and had to smile as he also remembered the feeling of adrenaline he got when Sheamus took him in front of God and everyone else. When he heard a low growl coming from behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the lustful eyes of his mate.

"I know what you are thinking about, my love. Have you forgotten that our mental bond is so strong that we can see what the other is thinking about?"

"I have not forgotten about our bond, my darlin'. I was just thinking back at the first time I took that sexy body, but I wasted the first load of liquid loving on that lowlife Undertaker's face."

"You more than made up for it later that night by driving your scent into my body with such force that it still resides in my skin. I can still feel and smell it every time when I touch my own skin."

"I remember that night as well, my love. I think that I need to renew that though. To me it seems to be fading a little," Sheamus said. "A night of hard sexually pleasuring each other is in order for a night in the near future."

About an hour later, the six that had disappeared from the group reappeared with the girls now being transformed into vampire lifemates. The guys' sires looked on with pride as they could see the happiness radiating from their sons. Mike was also very happy for his son Husky, because he always worried that he would not find true love due to his size. Walking over to him, Mike gave his son a hug and welcomed Kayla to their family. Barry also followed Mike's lead by welcoming Kayla into the family.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

For the full duration of the visit so far, Shawn and Triple H had been on hyper sensitive alert for the slightest hint that Taker was around. The other members of the group also helped in keeping a mental eye out for trouble. It had been a few weeks since everyone's arrival and they knew that Taker was biding his time until the extended family would have to leave for their homes aboard, but they had an ace up their sleeve since he did not know they had sold their twenty suite mansion that they were staying in Ireland indefinitely. The whole spent many nights just getting in workouts, sparring matches, weight training and time with their mates, and time with Shayla, so she would not feel left out. The more dominant mates noticed a change in their muscle definition now to before they were mated and having to defend what was theirs by all mating rites. The more they worked out, the bigger their muscles got in all areas of their body. Even Evan's compact frame grew in strength, although it was not grossly big in size. The submissive male mates also worked out to gain some more strength to be a second line of defense against Undertaker and his army of fledglings.

All of their hard work paid off when their mates started getting aroused quicker when they were naked, they had to give themselves a mental pat on the back. They also decided to give their mates a private showing of how much work they had put into their bodies so they could help defend the castle and everyone in it. That night, the only ones outside of their rooms were Randy, Sheamus, Shayla, Brian, Brianna, Mike and Barry. All of the female vampire mates were having a romantic night with their mates. The ones out in the great den were talking about how great it was to have the extended family home and how it should have been so obvious that Chris and Eddie would have ended up being mates as close as they were in life. It was at this very moment that Mike and Barry decided to drop a bomb in the laps of the ones present.

"We have something to tell you guys."

"What?"

"Barry and I are mates. In life, we hid in each other's closet about our true sexuality. When Husky's mom killed herself, Barry was there to help me and we came out together. Not even Blackjack knew that his son and son-in-law were gay let alone gay together," Mike said as he moved closer to Barry while placing a hand on his leg.

"Could you imagine what he would have said or let alone what he would have done to both of us? It would not have been very pretty at all," Barry said as he gave Mike's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hell, I think he would have killed you two if you had told him this when he was alive."

"That ain't no shit. Besides, I think we did a great job hiding the fact that we loved each other in the sense of being lovers from everyone."

"What were you two hiding from everyone," asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Damn it to hell, Windham! For a big guy, you sure are quiet on your feet," yelled Mike. "I guess it is safe to tell you now. I am gay and in love with your uncle. In fact, we are mates and have been lovers for quite some time. It started back before we became vampires. We hid it behind everyone's back and in each other's closet. That is why I was never upset with you when you told me that you were friends with Cody even though his brother Dustin was bisexual. It ain't right to judge someone for their lifestyle."

"Is that all you two were hiding? Hell, I figured that much by myself, dad. I could tell by the way you two looked at each other with a longing in your eyes for the other. I ain't as dumb as I act sometimes."

"Never said you were, son," Mike said with a wry grin.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It had been five months since the whole family had come to live in the castle and a nanny had been found for Shayla and her soon to be playmates, when Undertaker made his presence known to one and all. He started with causing the newer vampires to have nightmares from which only their mates could wake them. Then he crossed the line when he started causing poor little Shayla to have bad dreams from which only Randy or Sheamus could wake her. This made them very angry that he felt like he needed to pick on a defenseless little girl. Soon, it became evident that Undertaker was planning on destroying every member of their family by using their fear or weakness against them. He even made an attempt to attack Brianna, but came up empty on what scared her. When the family asked her why Undertaker's attempt failed, she told them her secret.

"I don't let my dreams, good or bad, get to me and I know in my heart that he is nobody to really fear for God is so much stronger than he is. That is why I pray every night before I go to bed. I have also started saying a prayer for sweet little Shayla. That is why she has started being able to sleep through the night without a worry one again."

"That makes sense. Okay, from now on before we crash for our day slumber, we will say a prayer as a family for a good rest and to keep that lunatic at bay."

"I think we should say a prayer right now to strengthen our family. Yes, we may be vampires and damned in his eyes, that shouldn't stop us from asking him to strengthen our family."

They all huddled together with their heads bowed; they all said a quiet prayer for protection and strengthening for themselves and each other. Suddenly, a smoke cloud started to appear right in the middle of the huddled group. They knew who had decided to show up in their very midst, but what he had failed to realize was that three members of the group had the gift of being able to hold containers of holy water in their hands without it burning them. In fact, they could hold any holy object without being burned. When he was fully formed and trapped within their circle, Trinity, Erin, and Kayla threw the holy water on to his body. They also shoved crosses and other holy objects into opened wounds all over his body and told the family members to run for cover. They listened to the girls and hid behind whatever they could. Before ten seconds were up, the melting body of the Undertaker exploded and the pieces dried up into dust.

Looking out from their hiding spots, the family saw that the girls had in fact gotten rid of their worst enemy. The whole family slowly gathered back together to say a prayer of thanks.

"You three are just troublesome and will be trouble for any vampire family that tries to fuck with our family since you three are able to hold onto holy items without burning yourselves," Brian said with a grin.

**EPILOGUE**

Later that same year, the T.E.K. Girls made a return to the limelight, but they were far from being alone. They were joined by VAMP Boys, which included all of the musically talented guys in the family. That was Sheamus, Randy, Husky, John C. and Evan as singers. The others were on instruments, lighting, props, and what not. They were very up front with their fans and the fans loved them for it. When Randy and Sheamus brought out Shayla for her debut on stage, she was about nine months and decided to surprise her two daddies when Randy held a mic up to her.

"Daddy," was her first word.

Both Randy and Sheamus started to cry with joy when they heard her say that one word. The crowd went nuts and clapped their approval for the scene in front of them. Everyone there at the concert could feel the love that the vampire family members held for each other and could not help, but smile as they left knowing that there was still a lot to understand about the creatures of the night. The concert goers knew there were other members and some were expecting young ones still. A month after learning the truth behind the VAMP Boys and the new look of the T.E.K. Girls, the concert goers started leaving baby stuff for the so to be new family members.

**THE END? NOT!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE THIRD INSTALLMENT CALLED THE KIDS' TURN.**


End file.
